1. Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The presently disclosed subject matter is related to a venting system and method for glasses and goggles. More specifically, the presently disclosed subject matter is directed to a fog reducing system for glasses and goggles and a method of making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, glasses are available which are promoted as having fog reducing properties. Usually, such glasses include a series of apertures or holes in or about the lens and or frame front or temples. For example, Lin (U.S. Pat. No. 6,783,235) teaches a pair of fog-free protective glasses with a frame and a lens, wherein the frame has an embedded portion and a pair of temples pivotally connected to two ends of the embedded portion.
Also, Dawson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,223) teach non-fogging goggles that include a double lens having a pair of two spaced-apart lenses with an air interstice therebetween and in which the inner surface of the outer lens is coated with a metal film.
In addition to improved or clear vision, conventional glasses provide a wearer with benefits under various conditions. However, such glasses easily fog over, especially when a wearer perspires. Fogging is inconvenient, uncomfortable and may even be dangerous for the wearer. Contact lenses provide clear vision without fog-prone lenses, but cannot provide a windbreak or sunscreen effect like glasses. There is presently, and there has always been, a consistent problem regarding the fogging of lenses of eyeglasses.
The above-described exemplary techniques using designs with holes in the lens have several drawbacks, such as allowing peripheral light and debris to reach the eye. Alternatively, sunglasses promoted as having designs which are vented with “holes” at the outer corners of the frame or temples display another shortcoming in that these designs do not allow enough air to be vented through the holes as to be useful or effective. Therefore, there is a need for sunglasses, glasses or goggles having a practical venting and/or fog reducing system.